


Two Sides of The Same Coin

by reshop_heda



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ava is whipped, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut, Sara being her sassy self, Sara kicking some sexist ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reshop_heda/pseuds/reshop_heda
Summary: There are two very different sides to Director Ava Sharpe; the hardass, protocol obeying boss of a federal agency, and the completely in love girlfriend of Sara Lance.This is the story of how a bunch of Time Bureau cadets got to see both in one day, in training at the Bureau and when one of them makes the unfortunate mistake of attempting to hit on Sara at a bar.





	1. The Mistake

Cadets looking to gain a permanent position at the Time Bureau are required to undergo a strict training regime (truly a miracle that Gary Green managed to pass), and the new batch were no exception. Today their squad was up for review by the Director of the Bureau, a woman they had only seen glimpses of, however they were already fearful of her cutting glare and strict discipline. The small group scrambled into line as Director Ava Sharpe strode into the training room, honey blonde bun in perfect place and hands clasped behind her back. She watched with a critical eye as their trainer ran them through the combat and tactical training exercises they had been working on, as well as a few simple fitness tests. At the conclusion of the review, the cadets stood in a line awaiting their feedback as Director Sharpe cleared her throat. 

“Not bad…but not up to Time Bureau standards either cadets. You, what is your name?” the Director addressed a dark haired cadet with a tall muscular figure that would be imposing to most, but Ava was not one to be phased. 

“Stevens”, he answered curtly. 

“Well Stevens, I believe that you need to review protocol 554. We do not under ANY circumstances allow the fugitives access to the flight deck of a ship by taking shortcuts! They are to be taken straight to the brig through the approved routes without question, any remediation of that is to be under my authority! Understand?” Director Sharpe roused sharply. 

‘I can see how the name Sharpe is fitting, she just cut Stevens to pieces’ thought another cadet by the name of Cortez.

“Understood sir”, Stevens barked back, his critique causing simmering anger.

“Good. I will see you all for your next review in a month”

Director Sharpe turned on her heel and headed out of the training room, with just the professionalism and grace as she had entered. 

“What a bitch!” Stevens immediately complained. The other cadets uttered remarks of agreement. 

“You’ve got to admit though mate, she’s smoking hot!” Cortez replied jokingly, causing Stevens to roll his eyes. 

“The Director is wound so tight she’s probably never even been laid! I mean, who could possibly even try to nail that?”

Stevens’ statement caused a ripple of laughter and agreement among the cadets. Director Sharpe was really bloody hot, but also a fucking hardass. Little did these cadets know that their view of the director was about to be blown out of the water. 

LATER THAT EVENING

The cadets had gotten off training for the day and headed to a bar a fair way from the Bureau headquarters, as to not run into any of the senior agents or supervisors. They had a few rounds joking and decompressing the day’s events among themselves, when something caught Stevens’ eye at the bar. Or more specifically, someone. 

“Dudes, check out that blonde over there!” he gestured towards the bar and his peers turned in their seats to gawk. 

Their gaze fell on a short statured woman who was chatting to the bartender and so angled towards the cadets table. She was absolutely stunning, with beautiful blonde waves that cascaded around her angelic freckled face and dazzling eyes that held a mischievous sparkle. Her tight jeans hugged her shapely legs and ass perfectly, a leather jacket adding an extra hit of just plain sexiness to her demeanour. 

“Holy shit, now that is one hot piece of ass”, Stevens’ commentated, sculling the rest of his drink and standing, “I’m going to hit that”. 

It just so happens that the woman at the bar was the one and only Sara Lance. She was catching up with the bartender whilst she waited for her company, something she did often as she regulared this bar whenever she found herself in DC. Her League of Assassins training predisposed her to monitor her environment constantly, and she quickly tuned in to the sound of approaching footsteps. The side of her eye caught sight of a generically good looking tall muscular man, with her intuition telling her that he had something very specific on his mind. His peers wished him luck with jeers and hoots as he strode over, the commotion causing her to roll her eyes.

“Don’t even try it bud, you’re not my type”, Sara said with a laugh before Stevens even got a chance to open his mouth. However, Stevens was the type of guy who was not easily deterred. 

“Aww come on sweetheart” he countered, the pet name igniting a fire of annoyance in Sara. There was only one person who was allowed to call her that. She sent a quick text to said person, her favourite person. 

Sara: ‘I’m being hit on by an overgrown frat boy’

“You know what’s sweet? That you actually think that you have a chance”, Sara mused sarcastically, “I’m awaiting much more pleasurable company”. She glanced at her phone and said company had texted back. 

Ava:‘Portalling there now my love, try not to physically injure him before I arrive’

Sara grinned and kept the door in the corner of her eye. Unfortunately for her, Stevens just didn’t seem to get the hint, instead seemly taking it as a challenge.  
“Oh I’m plenty pleasurable, I’m known to be quite dominant in bed which is quite a hit with the ladies”, digging his own grave with an attempt at a sexy wink.

“Funny”, Sara let out a small chuckle and a smirk broke out on her face, “so am I”. 

“Huh?” Stevens uttered, a confused furrow appearing in his brow. Before Sara could more clearly indicate to him that she was playing a whole different ball game, her angel walked through the bar door. 

No matter how may time Sara saw her, Ava Sharpe never failed to take her breath away. Her honey blonde hair was out of its work bun and was cascading down her shoulders in gentle waves. She’d taken off her Time Bureau blazer, leaving her in her tightly fitting buttoned work shirt, of which she had rolled up the sleeves to her elbows and untucked from her pants. She locked her deep blue eyes with Sara’s and strode towards the bar with purpose. Sara shot a quick glance back to Stevens.

“If you’ll excuse me” she chuckled, smirk still firmly fixed on her face and her eyes sparkling. Sara walked away from the bar, meeting Ava a few feet in front of where Stevens stood confused. 

Sara wasted no time, one hand reaching out to cup Ava’s jaw and tug her face down to meet their lips in a welcoming kiss. Her other hand moved from Ava’s waist around to her lower back, pulling her closer. Ava moaned into the kiss, and gave little resistance when Sara traced her tongue along her lips seeking entrance. Sara’s mouth held seemingly magical power over Ava, the filthy thoughts about other uses for those lips and that tongue sending a rush of heat to Ava’s centre. Ava whined softly as Sara gently broke the kiss and pulled back, her dazzling eyes catching Ava’s and her smile sending waves of endearment through the director. Sara Lance was Ava Sharpe’s kryptonite, her one weakness. The usually strictly professional and protocol enforcing Time Bureau Director simply melted with one look from her girlfriend. 

“Hey babe”, Sara breathed. She grabbed Ava’s hands and backed back up to the bar. The overgrown frat boy seemed to have gotten the message and the space was empty. She indicated to the bartender to make two of her usual, scotch, and then brought her hands to rest on Ava’s ass as they stood in front of the bar. The taller blonde blushed adorably and leaned down to reconnect their lips in another kiss. Their drinks arrived and the couple focused on catching up on one another’s days, holding hands on top of the bar. 

Back at the cadets table, there was an energy of utter disbelief. It began shortly after they noticed a confused expression on Stevens’ face as he tried his luck with the blonde bombshell at the bar. She had walked a couple of steps away from him and locked lips with a very attractive woman. The other cadets initially began to boo and berate their unsuccessful comrade, however it soon became apparent that the newcomer looked very familiar. 

Stevens was the first to notice as he had a clear view of the woman’s face as she made out with the gorgeous woman who had just rejected him. Realisation hit him like a lightning bolt and he quickly ducked his head in order to avoid any possibility Director Sharpe might recognise him. He slinked back to the cadets table with his tail between his legs. 

“Dude, tough break! Hitting on a girl who’s not after the parts you’ve got to offer, so to speak”, Cortez began to berate his friend as he reached the table.

“Shhh! Do you not see who that is?” Stevens hissed in a semi-whisper, “It’s fucking Director Sharpe!”

The eyes of his peers widened and there was a chorus of “No way!” as they all glanced back towards the bar. Sure enough, it was the Director of the Time Bureau standing there with the hot girl’s hands on her ass, leaning down to lock their lips once again. There were murmurs of disbelief among the cadets, before Cortez let out a hearty laugh at Stevens’ expense. 

“Holy shit! You just got rejected by possibly the hottest girl any of us have ever seen because she’s fucking our extremely hot, uptight and seemingly unfuckable boss! You’re never living this down mate; Director Sharpe must have game after all if she’s got a girl like that on her arm” Cortez choked out, the rest of the cadets falling into laughter. Stevens turned a deep shade of red as his eyes widened, putting two and two together regarding the reply to his flirting the hot girl had given. 

“Dude you look like someone sent you pictures of your parents naked or something! What gives?” another cadet questioned. 

“I told that chick that I was dominant in bed and it was a hit with the ladies, to which she replied ‘So am I’. Makes sense now” 

That provoked another round of laughs from his peers, with Cortez adding another incredibly crude and frankly disrespectful comment seeing as Director Sharpe was his superior officer. However, it’s not like male cadets have many other hobbies than debating about superior officer’s sex lives. 

“So what you’re saying is that Director Sharpe, our hardass boss, is dominated in the sack by that tiny, albeit extremely sexy woman? Damn that girl really is something! Shame she wouldn’t go a round with you Stevens, I’d bet it would have been a wild ride!” he alluded a little too loudly, resulting in the couple to shoot a look in the cadets’ direction. They all immediately ducked their heads hoping to Beebo that they hadn’t been recognised and shuffled out of the bar, quickly leaving cash to settle the tab. 

Sara turned back to Ava raising a questioning brow. Ava just shook her head in frustration at the groups noisiness and downed the remainder of her drink. Sara could swear she had heard Ava’s title in their conversation but she decided to store that away for later, instead focussing on the incredible woman in front of her and the fun plans she had for them later. Plans which involved no clothing, melted chocolate, and her tongue. She chuckled to herself, Ava was in store for a ‘wild ride’ tonight that was for sure.


	2. Wild Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little snapshot into the 'wild ride' Sara had in store for Ava. It's not explicit, but if you're not a fan of chocolate being used for not so innocent purposes then maybe give this one a miss.   
> Intermittent chapter whilst you wait for how the sexist cadets find out who 'hot girl' is, and quite possibly get their asses handed to them.

LATER THAT SAME EVENING

Ava laid flat on her back; chest heaving, cheeks pink, hair tangled as it formed a halo around her face as she tried to regain her breath. Her girlfriend wasn’t helping, taking it upon herself to slowly find and lick every reminding morsel of chocolate from Ava’s neck, chest and abs. Sara ran her magical tongue along the underside of one of Ava’s breasts and the Time Bureau director let out a guttural moan, feeling her desire right where Sara had just spent the past two and a bit hours making her see stars. You’d have thought that her 6 almost consecutive orgasms, with a couple of breaks for Sara to run her tongue along every chocolate covered surface of Ava’s body, would have her spent. However, Ava had found that when it came to Sara her desire seemed to have no limits. Sara was a total top, dominant in all the right ways that had the director soften like putty in her albeit very talented hands. However, she was also caring, doting and giving which was something the director had always secretly craved in a partner. Sara held her and made love to her as though Ava hung the moon and stars. Although Ava loved to return her ministrations and make Sara fall apart, something that she did almost every day, there were nights like this where all Sara needed to get her fix was seeing the euphoria she was making her girlfriend feel. The odd kink or two (hence the chocolate) probably helped with that. 

The sound of Ava’s moan caused Sara to glance up at her from her chest, a smirking expression on her face that was just damn filthy.

“Someone’s ready for round 7” she teased, crawling back up Ava’s lithe body so that they were face to face. Sara held her weight with one arm, the other hand cupping her girlfriend’s face as she pulled her in for a kiss. One of Sara’s muscular thighs pressed up against Ava’s throbbing centre and she moaned again, feeling Sara’s smirk against her lips. Ava’s hands moved, one scratching along Sara’s back and the other glazing over the defined muscles of Sara’s abdomen. It turned Ava on how strong Sara was, and how someone so dangerous could treat her with such care and devotion in bed. Sara began to kiss down Ava’s throat, still licking off chocolate as she went. Normally Ava would be thinking about the mess and how sticky she was, but with Sara’s incredible mouth headed in the direction that it was, the thought didn’t even cross her mind. However, it had crossed Sara’s as she knew from previous experience that they would need a hot shower before bed. And Sara being her perpetually horny self, intended to make that shower even hotter. Just as she reached the very top of the inside of Ava’s thigh, right next to where Ava wanted her, she halted and sat up. 

“Fuck…why’d you stop?” Ava heaved, looking up at Sara with her wide doelike eyes filled with want. Sara grinned down at her, before jumping off the bed and beckoning Ava over so that she was sitting on the edge. Sara ran her hands underneath Ava’s thighs to her ass and lifted her up, Ava’s long legs instinctually wrapping around Sara’s torso and her arms around her neck.

“As much as I would love to fuck you all night long Aves, we do have work in the morning and someone is still partially chocolate covered and sticky”, Sara whispered into Ava’s ear, “but don’t worry, I’m going to eat you out against the shower wall until you’re practically begging me to stop”.

Ava couldn’t help the noise that escaped her lips in anticipation, Sara smirking as she carried her girlfriend towards the bathroom. ‘Wild ride’ indeed, she thought to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!   
> The next chapter is coming soon, so stay tuned ;)


	3. Kicked into Shape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cadets finally find out who the 'hot girl from the bar' is, and Sara quite possibly teaches them a valuable lesson about respecting their superior officers, because no one disrespects her girl.

THE NEXT MORNING

The Time Bureau cadets made their way towards the combat training gym. Stevens was understandably still getting shit for his embarrassing endeavour the previous night, let’s just say that being rejected by an extremely hot woman who it turns out is fucking your boss isn’t something that the others were forgetting anytime soon. As they entered, the group froze momentarily as they saw who was standing waiting for them to arrive. Director Sharpe, always the professional, stood up straight with her arms crossed and a scowling expression on her face. A singular thought ran through the minds of each cadet.

‘Oh fuck, she knew it was us at that bar last night’ 

The Director glanced at the time courier on her wrist and tutted. 

“You are all 2 minutes late. I would advise that those seeking a permanent position at the Time Bureau should make it their best interest to be on time to training”, she roused sharply and indicted that the cadets should be seated on the benches to the side of the training room. 

‘Hmm, guess she doesn’t know that I tried to pick up her girlfriend…lover…whatever. She’s just being her normal bitchy self’ Stevens thought to himself as he took a seat with the other cadets. He couldn’t help but think about what he had witnessed last night, and the fuckboy part of his brain found Director Sharpe even hotter now that he knew that she had probably spent last night being fucked by that incredibly hot blonde from the bar. He’d seen plenty of lesbian porn and the thought of those two women partaking in such activities was giving him a rather inappropriately timed semi. ‘Still a bloody hardass bitch’, he berated himself in an attempt to subside his ‘little’ issue. The Director didn’t take long to do the job for him, coldly addressing the group with a bossy and condescending tone. 

“What I saw yesterday was very disappointing cadets. You are not picking up the required combat skills to be field agents nearly fast enough, you were sloppy in your technique and your tactic in sparring was significantly lacking. Frankly, I should just dismiss you from the training program now and have you flashed, however with the expansion of the Bureau due to the new fugitives threat we are in need of new agents. Hence, I have made arrangements for an expert to come in and provide some intensive training to help catch you up to the standard we expect.” 

Anger simmered within the cadets. They all thought that they were great fighters, strong with brute force that should be able to overcome their opponents. Who needed technique and tactics when you can just tackle someone to the ground?

“Your new instructor will be conducting an initial session with you this morning so that they are able to assess your weaknesses for themselves and decide on an appropriate course of action. I expect nothing but professionalism and cooperation from all of you. Now, a quick test of knowledge from your assigned readings last week on the history of the Bureau, specifically on the Legends”

Dread ran though the veins of the cadets, as very few of them had even touched the reading, or any assigned reading for that matter. They had however heard tales of the Legends, the team who had both broken time and saved the world from a time demon, specifically of the woman who led them. Rumour had it that she was headstrong, fearless and dangerous, somehow wielding a team of seeming misfits as an effective weapon to further the Bureau’s cause. 

“Anyone?” Director Sharpe asked, her eyes scanning faces that suddenly seemed to be finding the floor so interesting they had to stare at it. One cadet, a smaller chap who looked like he could potentially have a decent head on his shoulders, raised his hand hesitantly. Ava gave him a nod.

“Your new instructor is Captain Sara Lance. Please fill in your incompetent peers as to what brief background information the reading provided on this individual that might be pertinent to today’s session”. The other cadets’ heads shot up at the mention of the leader of the legends, and there was a quiet murmur among them as the lone cadet began to talk. 

“Captain Sara Lance, leader of the Legends team who operate out of time vehicle WR-2059: Waverider. The captain is a former member of the present day-disbanded organisation The League of Assassins, where she trained in various styles of combat and weaponry. Since joining the Legends team initially as a combative asset, she ascended to her current position after showing impressive and effective leadership in the absence of the previous captain, former Time Bureau Director Rip Hunter - now deceased”. This newfound information caused a stir among the cadets, sparking great curiosity about this new instructor of theirs. They had all heard rumours about the League of Assassins, a sect of ghost like killers who vanished without a trace once their work was done. 

“They let a fucking assassin run a ship? That kind of agency have we joined?” Cortez whispered to Stevens. 

“Dude, I just hope that she’s smoking hot. It’ll be a nice distraction from this stupid new combat class that none of us need”, Stevens jeered back, keen to regain some of his mojo that had been lost the previous evening.

“You do know what the League of Assassins is right? That if she’s one of them then she’s literally able to kill you in like, a second? And you’re thinking more about what she’s going to look like?” another cadet jimmied into the conversation, shaking his head jokingly. 

“Hey we all know I’m a lady killer, even the best players strike out but maybe I’ll get lucky today. She’s not technically a member of the Bureau so its not really unprofessional”, Stevens boasted, trying to assert as much macho over his peers as possible. Got to regain his reputation after all. 

Director Sharpe cleared her throat to try and silence the group. All but the aforementioned group of three stopped, and Ava took that as sufficient seeing as these cadets were now officially Sara’s problem for the morning as she saw her girlfriend stride into the room. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail, with a few strands escaping to frame her face. She was dressed in tight black yoga pants that hugged her lower body in all the right ways, ending right before the bands of tendon and muscle that formed the V on Sara’s lower abdomen. That band of skin was visible, as Sara’s tight training tank top ended just above her hips. The top also afforded an amazing view of Sara’s strong arms, and all Ava could think about in that moment was how those arms had held her up as Sara ate her out in the shower the previous night. Ava resisted the urge to lick her lips, mentally reminding herself that this was her workplace, she had to remain strictly professional. Sara came to stand beside her and Ava greeting her with a curt “Captain Lance”, to which Sara replied in a similar, professional tone “Director Sharpe”.

Oddly enough for Ava, the three cadets who had previously been talking were now quiet as mice. Cortez had been the first to glance towards the door and notice who was walking towards the Director. 

“No fucking way” he hissed, and indicated for the others to look. Steven’s eyes widened in shock as the hot girl from the bar, the girl he had been so brutally rejected by for the director, striding with confidence over to where they were sitting. Another wave of realisation hit him like a tsunami. He had tried to hit on Captain Lance. The deadly assassin and Legend. Who was fucking Director Sharpe. And who was now about to teach them combat. He sat there in a state of shock, as did his peers. 

“I’ll leave them with you Captain. Try to minimise serious injury, if possible, I do need them in one piece”, the Director stated to Captain Lance. 

The shorter blonde nodded, “I’ll try by best Director”. With that, Director Sharpe bid a curt goodbye and good luck to the cadets before leaving the gym. 

Sara fixed her gaze onto the cadets in front of her. She had immediately recognised them as the group from the bar last night, and she fully intended to teach them not just combat this session. Some basic respect for their superior officers and women in general was also on the agenda. 

“On the mats. Run through your normal warmup and then we will do some sparring so I can see where the breakdown in your performance is occurring” she ordered, and the cadets followed her instructions without question. Sara had ok-ed the information given to all cadets regarding her background, and she figured that it alone would earn her some respect with her new students. 

Cortez leaned into Stevens as they began to warm up and chuckled, “Bro you may be a lady killer, but so is she. Literally”, to which he was met with a swat from his peer. 

Sara observed the cadets through their warm ups, already observing weaknesses. She strode from cadet to cadet, when she reached the ‘overgrown frat boy’ who had hit on her at the bar the previous day, he looked up at her and had the audacity to smile. His friend, the cadet who Sara had overheard making crude remarks about Ava in the bar, chuckled at the interaction. Sara looked at both of them with a raised eyebrow and a hard expression.

“You two stay on the mat, everyone else observe from the side”, she ordered raising a flurry of movement. 

“What are your names?” she queried, and was met with quick replies.

“So Stevens’ and Cortez, you will be our demonstrators today”, Sara began, “I would like to see how you would go about overcoming an assailant such as myself. You may employ any of the tactics you have been taught up until now, and I will defend your attacks. You may begin when ready”.

Stevens looked at Cortez and nodded, both going for a tactic they were most definitely not taught, but deemed to be effective against such a small opponent, no matter what training she had. They both rushed her at the same time. Sara reacted immediately, jumping into a high spinning split kick that landed right on target, the cadets' faces. The both stumbled backwards and to the side, giving Sara time to grab Stevens’ arm in a lock and heave the massive man over her shoulder and onto the ground with seemingly no effort. He did not get up, groaning in pain. She then turned her attention to Cortez who was foolishly attempting to charge her again. She dodged out of the way, hooking her leg around one of his and using that as leverage to gain the upper hand, scaling him like a pole only to bring him to the ground with a twist of her body. All the other cadets were speechless, having just witnessed the two largest guys in their squad being obliterated by a tiny woman, unbelievably the same woman from the bar the previous night. Cortez also groaned in pain and Sara squatted down so that she was closer to the beaten cadets. 

“Let that be a lesson to you, mindlessly rushing your opponent is never an effective strategy. You all need to start paying more attention in class and get some actual martial arts training into your thick skulls” she roused, catching herself at how similar she sounded to Ava. Speaking of Ava, there was something also she wanted to make perfectly clear. She stood and put on her calm yet menacing assassin demeanour. 

“Listen up all of you, especially the two gentleman at my feet. Director Sharpe is your superior officer and a damn incredible one at that. You should act professionally towards her, as she shows you such courtesy. What you chose to do with your personal life is your business, and what Director Sharpe and I do with ours is just as such. If I ever hear you discuss Director Sharpe’s personal life again in any capacity, in any setting; professional or out in the public, I will break both of your legs. And I can assure you, I wholeheartedly will follow through on that, where I am from we do not take making threats lightly”, Sara almost spat, anger bubbling up from within her. The cadets all nodded furiously to show they understood, even the two on the mat. To say that they were absolutely terrified of the captain was an understatement and it made Sara feel confident that there would not be any more issues. 

“Right then, now that we all understand that, let’s work on your roundhouse kicks.”

Safe to say by the end of the session all of the cadets were sore, beaten and bruised, and were definitely never going to speak a word about the sexual activities of Director Sharpe and her terrifying assassin girlfriend Captain Lance ever again. 

TWO WEEKS LATER

The next time Cortez and Stevens saw the two together, they were on intern placement in the DC Time Bureau office late at night, later than they thought anyone else would be around. They rounded a corner to cop a view of the Director’s back sans her work shirt. She was backed against her desk with Captain Lance standing between her legs, hands clutching her ass. Sara moved her mouth’s ministrations to her girl’s neck and sent an eyebrow raised scowl over Ava’s shoulder at the cadets as she licked at the sensitive skin underneath her ear. They turned around and ran, leaving Sara to contently cross all kinds of professional boundaries, however as she saw it, after hours didn’t count. Stevens and Cortez didn’t breathe a word of what they saw to anyone, too terrified of the Captain’s threat. 

ANOTHER FEW WEEKS LATER

The next review the cadets had, both Director Sharpe and Captain Lance oversaw them. Ava commended the cadets on their improvement, congratulating Sara on her good work. The cadets all looked sheepishly at the floor as the two exited the room together, side by side almost too close to be professional. 

“My love, there was a very strange energy in there, what did you do? Castrate them?” Ava questioned once they caught the elevator back to Ava’s floor. 

“Never you mind babe”, Sara chuckled, surging forward to capture Ava’s lips in a quick kiss, before they had to reassume their professionalism as the doors opened. The Director and the Captain, taking on the world together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheers for reading! I hope that you all enjoyed this story


End file.
